


Chicken Natsu

by EdoLevy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Crack, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdoLevy/pseuds/EdoLevy
Summary: To get the story straight, Natsu, we think, has become a chicken. Just the worst of luck with that guy. Bickslow is claiming he married the futon that’s now covered in yogurt, Meredy is on the bookcase with Happy, and Lucy  just walked in after getting groceries. What the heck happened here?Crossposted on my FFN and Wattpad accounts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello everyone. So here’s a short little drabble based off a prompt idea that I got online, and shared with some people. I thought I should just go ahead and write a little one-shot drabble for it. Please let me know what you think reviews really help me out.

Walking into her apartment Lucy sighed as she heard a ruckus beyond her closed front door. Not very surprised at this as her team tended to show up at her home unannounced. This fact spurred the others whom Lucy befriended to do the same. Although her team was likely the most destructive it was chaos when and of her friends mixed together, especially in her home. Balancing the bags of groceries on her forearms Lucy struggled to unlock the door, hoping she would at least be able to put away the groceries prior to anyone attacking her for them. 

Opening the front door to her humble apartment Lucy walked in. And having rushed to the kitchen to swiftly put away her burden she had yet to notice what precisely was occurring in her home presently. Having completed her self-appointed task Lucy set out to see what her friends were doing to her home, more precisely what damage she would need to repair that day. 

Walking through the archway of her kitchen into her living room the Celestial Mage paused mid-step and gaped at the sight before her eyes. Bickslow was… shirtless on her couch, although not that big a deal as his clothing was thick and he got warm quickly, what threw her was that her couch was covered in….yogurt. The yogurt covered couch also sported a tarnished wedding veil, where it came from Lucy had no clue and was almost afraid to ask.

Looking up the blonde saw yet another sight to shock her senses. Meredy and Happy were perched on her bookcase and talking in hushed voices. The two had grown closer due to their mutual friendship with Lucy and their MatchMaking tendencies, so seeing them together wasn’t overly strange. However Lucy could not for the life of her ascertain as to why they would sit on top of her bookcase. Let alone why their tones seemed somewhat frantic, and slurred, as though something had gone wrong.

Still puzzling over the strange behaviour of the three, Lucy likely would have left well-enough alone and just kicked them out so she could clean up the mess. That was, until she heard the distinct cluck of a chicken, along with flapping feathers. Turning to the sudden noise Lucy stood frozen with her mouth agape as the chicken rushed towards her. Snapping out of her daze Lucy ran from the chicken, in fear of being pecked. 

Bickslow laughed from the couch, and muttered something about, “Look here my dearest love, Lucy is running like a chicken with it’s head cut off. FROM A CHICKEN!”

His deep and robust laughter paired with his strange and unusual comment was seemingly enough to cease the chickens movements. Having noticed that she was no longer in any imminent danger Lucy turned to face Bickslow.

“What the hell do you mean ‘My dearest Love’!? Last time I checked you are single Bicks! And what the fuck is a chicken doing in my apartment!” The blonde screeched in fury at her friend.

“Nee, Lucy, we’re sorry” Meredy spoke up, “This is our fault.” scratching the back of her head Meredy gave an apologetic, and drunken, smile to the Celestial Mage.

Pinching the bridge of her nose Lucy sighed and began to count to ten so as to calm herself from going on a full-on rampage in her already messy and slightly destroyed home.

“Please, just…. explain what the hell happened while I went out for groceries.”

\----------------------------- Ten Minutes Later-------------------------------------

“So you are telling me that you, Meredy, Bickslow, and Natsu got drunk, decided to come to my apartment to hang out, Meredy had a wedding veil, and you brought a chicken for dinner. Not to forget that Bickslow somehow spilled yogurt on my couch, tried apologizing, and somehow is convinced that he is now married to my couch. And in all of your guy’s drunkenness thought ’Hey let's have Natsu switch places with a chicken.’ Am I understanding this so far Happy?”

“Aye Sir,” the drunken feline replied, “But Bickslow is to drunk, and in love with your couch, to switch Natsu back with the chicken. And Me and Meredy were scared because Chicken Natsu was getting angry and bawking at everything. I thought he was gonna peck me Lusheee!” The bawling exceed barrelled into Lucy’s ample chest whimpering about how ‘it wasn’t his fault’ and ‘Chicken Natsu was scary’ amongst other things. 

Petting the sobbing Happy, Lucy turned to Meredy, who had in some inconceivable way fallen asleep on top of Lucy’s bookshelf, deciding to let her be as it was a secure piece of furniture and the fall wouldn’t harm her overly badly Lucy faced Bickslow. The half-naked man currently nuzzling her yogurt covered, veil-wearing, couch. Figuring the best way to sober him up was a splash of cold water to the face and perhaps some coffee, the blonde made her way to get just those two things when she noticed the chicken following just on her heels. Looking down at the pathetic creature, which now held the mind of her best friend Lucy shook her head in amazement at how she once revered this guy as an all-powerful mage.

Shaking her head once again Lucy couldn’t help but wonder what her life would have been had she not met Natsu that fateful day. In all truth she rarely thought much on it as despite all the insanity of her closest friends, and guildmates, she wouldn’t trade it for the world. The people she had met and the challenges she had faced made her into the person Lucy was today, and for that she was thankful. Although, honestly she could do without the strangeness that took place in her home while she was gone.


End file.
